


Brave New World

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! Just some short--possibly longer at a later date--original work from me.   Enjoy! :=).Update: Just in case it isn't clear, but this work isNOTconnected to my other original work "Astounding Tails"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Just some short--possibly longer at a later date--original work from me. Enjoy! :=).
> 
> Update: Just in case it isn't clear, but this work is _**NOT**_ connected to my other original work "Astounding Tails"

******

**THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION HAS BEEN RESTRICTED BY ORDER OF THE NOVA TERRA SPACE COMMAND (NTSC)**

**UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS OF THIS INFORMATION MAY RESULT IN INDEFINITE CRYONIC SUSPENSION **

On Standard Date K-2020.01.22 NTSC satellites detected an unusual electromagnetic disturbance followed by the sudden appearance of an unidentified aircraft in an uncontrolled descent. The aircraft went down over the Circle River Valley; NTSC recovery aircraft were dispatched to perform a search and rescue (SAR) operation and recover any survivors.

Upon arrival, the downed aircraft was found to have landed intact and the pilot was alive but unconscious. Due to unusual bio-scan readings the pilot was taken to a classified NTSC site for medical treatment. Despite the severity of the crash, the pilot was found to have only minor injuries. Further tests revealed that the pilot was a Human female despite confirmed extinction of that species in PSD K-1347.

Upon regaining consciousness, the pilot became agitated and combative and attacked the medical staff using a type of martial arts before being restrained and sedated. Obvious martial arts training and the design of flight suit indicate that the pilot is a member of some type of military or paramilitary organization. Examination of the pilot’s uniform and limited personal belongings found inside the downed aircraft revealed that the pilot is a member of an organization known as the ‘Royal Air Force’; however no organization is listed as having existed at any point in recorded history.

Upon regaining consciousness a third time, the pilot was calmer, but refused to answer question from medical staff, NTSC Officer Jack Blackfoot was brought in to question the pilot.

**TRANSCRIPT OF INTERVIEW BETWEEN NTSC OFFICER JACK BLACKFOOT AND HUMAN PILOT**

(Interview begun at 16:34 hours on SD K-2020.01.23)

 **Officer Blackfoot:** Good afternoon, ma’am. My name is Jack Blackfoot, and you…?

 **Pilot:** Where…what the hell are you?

 **Officer Blackfoot:** I thought that was obvious, I’m a wolf

 **Pilot:** But…you’re talking, you’re wearing a suit! You’ve got a cell phone!

 **Officer Blackfoot:** You find that strange?

 **Pilot:** Little bit, yeah

 **Officer Blackfoot:** Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m finding the fact that I’m sitting across from a Human equally as strange. Now, let’s start with your name, please, can’t keep calling you ‘the pilot’ now can I?

 **Pilot:** Lieutenant Amelia Skye, Royal Air Force, serial number—

 **Officer Blackfoot:** Just your name is fine. So, Amelia, can I call you Amelia?

 **Pilot Amelia:** ( _laughs_ ) sure, why the hell not?

 **Officer Blackfoot:** That’s good. So, what’s the last thing you remember before waking up here?

 **Pilot Amelia Skye:** ( _silence_ )

 **Officer Blackfoot:** Amelia, please, I promise you, we don’t want to hurt you, this isn’t a trick, we just want to help you.

 **Pilot Amelia Skye:** ( _silence_ )

(Interview terminated)

**UPDATE**

Pilot Amelia Skye is currently residing at Beta Site, she has made no attempts to escape but continues to refuse to answer questions related to her origins, but has appeared to have struck a rapport with Officer Blackfoot, further study is suggested.

**FILE ENDS…**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
